Unlucky Seven
by LucifernSatan
Summary: His light hair had always gotten him into trouble in the past; apparently the future hasn't changed that. Very graphic content, read at your own risk.


Hello all and welcome to my first Yu Gi Oh fic. I'd just like to say that I haven't watched the show since it was on YTV Saturday afternoons and if you know how long ago that was then you'll know it's been a _really_ long time. My sister Satan helped whenever I had a question about personality or whatnot from the show and I do plan to watch it again sometime.

Anyway, before you read the story I have many a warning for you. It's important and if you have a problem with any of it then don't read this story. I will not be held responsible for traumatizing anyone.

**Important Read First**

Warnings: Yaoi aka boyxboy, rape, torture, blood, very graphic content. Read at your own discretion.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine... too bad.

* * *

><p>Unlucky Seven<p>

The gang was gathered at Yugi Motou's residence nestled, conveniently, behind his family owned game shop. It was Yugi's birthday and everyone had come to celebrate, from his closest friends, to Mai Valentine and Duke Devlin. Seto Kaiba had even made an appearance though that was mostly due to his brother Mokuba dragging him along. Even Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar came to wish him a happy birthday.

It had been over two years since the destruction of the Millennium items and the departure of the spirits. It had happened five months later and was a shock to everyone involved, when the three spirits, of the Puzzle, Ring and Rod, returned to modern times, equipped with their very own bodies. It had taken some time and a lot of effort before all agreed to put the past behind them and start over. With the items gone and a second chance at life, what else could they do?

Each spirit moved back in with their former hikari, with Yugi's grandpa more than welcoming, Ryou already living alone and Malik's decision to stay in Domino even though his siblings had returned to Egypt, giving him the room and opportunity to take the Yami in. Add in the fact they look so much like their lights that pretending to be brothers was the easiest card to play. Since the darkness had been destroyed along with the items and with the agreement to forgive past crimes, it was fairly easy for the 'evil' spirits to change, even if only a little.

Malik and Ryou had become good friends during the Yami's absence, and spent a great deal of time together. So when Marik and Bakura returned, they had no choice but to get along as well. It was only a few months into their return when the two dark halves decided to test the water, Marik pinning the former thief to a wall and kissing him senseless. He was rewarded with a fist to the face after the fuzzy haze had worn off but with some time to think on Bakura's end and a lot of persuasion from the Egyptian, the white haired male realized a relationship with anyone from modern times just wouldn't work. He needed someone who knew his past, who understood and could handle his attitude and not so gentle nature. Marik seemed to fit the bill perfectly.

Bakura watched from a dark corner of the room, leaning against the wall. He had never really liked crowds, unless there was a high chance of picking a few pockets but even then had stayed hidden in the shadows. He only half paid attention as Seto Kaiba left, dragging a protesting Mokuba, Mai and Duke following shortly after. The thief was jerked from his staring when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into a familiar lap. Dark lavender orbs caught his own reddish brown ones in a hungry look as lips met his in one of their slightly softer kisses.

Marik smiled crookedly when they parted, "Aww Kura… don't look so unhappy this _is_ a party after all." The blonde was seated at the small table off to the side where a couple boxes of pizza had been placed once the masses were done with them. The hand that wasn't draped over the back of the chair behind Bakura brought a slice of cheesy pizza up to a tanned mouth, taking a large bite. The white haired male smirked at the cheese that continued to connect the blonde to his slice of pizza until it was stretched to its limit and snapped, leaving a string of yellowy orange to the male's chin.

"How can I be happy surrounded by this bunch?" He scowled even as he reached out and plucked the chuck of cheese off the other's face and popped it into his mouth.

Marik's smile turned devious, leaning closer to the slighter male's ear, "I'm here aren't I?" The whispered words were punctuated with a kiss to the base of his jaw.

Bakura shivered, the Egyptian knew all of his sensitive spots. The thief was faintly aware that the pizza had been discarded on the table, the freed hand wrapping about his waist with a tanned thumb slipping under his shirt to caress the pale skin beneath it. Marik continued with nips and licks along his jaw before reaching the lips he was looking for, and roughly smashing them together. They kept their moans muted for the sake of not drawing attention to themselves, despite the fact that Bakura was very vocal.

Both knew that their little make out session wouldn't get too out of hand; they'd done many things together, experimented, but never gone all the way. Neither were virgins, well, in mind and soul they weren't, their new bodies, however, were and Bakura was reluctant to give it up so quickly. The way he had lost it in Ancient Egypt was far from memorable, choosing between losing his hand or his virginity. He was young then, still learning how to master the art of stealing and being caught had dire consequences. The merchant was going to cut off his hand and Bakura had to choose whether to use his body to get out of it or lose a limb and vital tool, which would hinder his chances of survival. The young thief picked the former but the man was far from gentle, it was a punishment after all and it wouldn't be the last time the boy used his body to save his life either. The white haired male never forgot his first time and had vowed never to be so easily taken now that he had another chance.

Their heated kiss was broken by a loud voice, "What? Leaving already?" Lavender met maroon, they should have known only Joey could be that obnoxious.

Bakura listened to the conversation from his position atop his boyfriend, his hikari's voice soft compared to the blonde's, "I'm afraid so. I have work tomorrow."

"You never work Saturdays." Malik commented from beside him on the couch.

"I know. They called me in and I could use the hours," Ryou stood as he glanced at his watch, "But it really is getting late, Kura and I need to leave. I start early."

It was Yugi who spoke up, "It's alright. I'm just glad you could come." He smiled up at the now standing boy.

Malik stood as well, spreading his arms open, "You'd better not leave without giving me my hug." He faked a pout and pulled the white haired teen into a tight embrace.

Bakura rolled his eyes, but not before catching his lover doing the same. The two hikari's were practically in a relationship already without even realizing it. He just wished they'd get together before the former thief was forced to beat some sense into them. His name being called required his attention and reluctantly he got off Marik, the blonde Egyptian following him to the door. Bakura received another deep kiss and a few short goodbyes before the two headed down the steps towards home.

xxx

The two walked in silence, deciding to take a shortcut through the park. The sun had gone down hours ago but the path they took was well lit, not that either really worried about being mugged as Bakura was well versed in many forms of self defense, all dating back to Ancient Egypt. Being a former thief, Bakura prided himself on having amazing senses, sight, hearing, being light on his feet, even smell and taste though Ryou had often wondered how those were helpful when one was a thief.

The Yami's maroon coloured eyes darted from side to side, scanning the darkness, a habit the male never out grew and the bright crimson that tinted those pools was visible even under the dim glow of the lamps they past. They'd taken this path many times before, at night and during the day so Ryou was startled when his hand was grabbed and he was pulled forward, forced to move at a brisk walk. Looking over, he noticed instantly the knitted brows and deep frown marring his other's face. Before the younger could open his mouth in question, he was already receiving an answer.

"Stay close, we're being followed." It was said in a harsh whisper but Ryou knew better then to mention it.

The silence was deafening as they hurried along, mocha colored spheres could now see the street they lived on through the trees. The two had just past under the light of one lamp when the smaller teen was pulled to a stop and pushed slightly behind the elder male, Bakura's arm out stretched as a barrier between Ryou and whoever was standing in the darkness just out of sight. They watched, one glaring, the other slightly scared, as a well built man stepped into the dim light a few feet away. His short brown hair was neat, not a strand out of place and his dark eyes were small compared to the rest of his features, a more black colour then brown in the dark. A cruel grin warped his face as the man took a step forward.

Bakura pushed his hikari back as he moved, keeping as much space between them and this person as possible, "Who are you? What do you want?" The former spirit's voice was loud, echoing in the quiet, even as he whispered words to the other in a long dead language.

Ryou could only nod in response, a fearful lump in his throat, choking off any sound. He had been forced to stand half in the darkness, shivering a bit in the cold and nearly leapt forward when his other half took a step away from him.

A chilling laugh past the man's curled lips, "This must be my lucky night! Seven and Eight together in the dark, just waiting for me to take them home."

"What the hell are you talking about? Just stay away from us!" The words were growled; Bakura's red tinted eyes glowed like a feral creature's in the faint lighting.

Another step, "Seven really is a lucky number. So feisty, I've never found one quite like you before but I enjoy a challenge. It makes things interesting."

Bakura took in the man's distracted look as he spoke and used that moment to rush forward, ramming his body into the taller one. The creepy man staggered back but didn't fall like the white haired thief had hoped. He jumped a couple paces away, glancing behind him. Ryou had followed his directions perfectly, running full speed back the way they had come and at that pace, he'd make it to the game shop in no time. Now if Bakura could knock him down, there'd be no way this guy could catch him. Unfortunately, the former spirit didn't account for the other's quick recovery time and didn't see the strike coming until it was too late. He felt himself falling, black spots eating away at his vision. The last thing Bakura heard was chuckling next to his ear as large arms wrapped around his torso.

xxx

Ryou made it to the game shop in record time, stumbling up the steps and pounding on the door, crying out for anyone to let him in. The wooden surface disappeared from under the white haired boy's fists, Atemu standing in the open doorway. The smaller teen flung himself at the former Pharaoh, shaking and mumbling as he gripped tightly to the other's shirt. Confusion showed on the Yami's face as he glanced down the street before shutting and locking the door then guided the sobbing teen into the living room.

The party was over and the room was almost empty, with the exception of Yugi, Malik and Marik. The blonde had offered to have them stay and help clean up though the Egyptian Yami wasn't inclined to do more then sit at the table and watch. Malik dropped the empty pizza box he was about to throw out when Atemu awkwardly walked in with Ryou latched onto him, face buried in the taller male's chest.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" The shorter Egyptian rushed over, followed by the others. When he didn't get an immediate response, lilac orbs looked to Atemu, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. He grabbed onto me as soon as I opened the door and hasn't said a word."

Malik reached out, placing a hand on the pale teen's shoulder, "Come here Ry," The boy pushed away from the tri haired Yami, curling into the blonde's arms, "Tell me what happened?"

It took a moment or two before he was calm enough to speak, sniffles and shaky breathes intermingled with the story. By the time Ryou was finished, he had relapsed back into full body sobs, with Malik's arms wrapped tightly around his trembling form. The group had moved to sit down, Yugi sitting in a chair and Atemu leaning against the arm, the two other hikari's were curled up on the couch with Marik pacing the length of it.

The blonde Yami was pissed and slightly worried, Bakura should have been back by now. Ryou had shown up over half an hour ago and it shouldn't have taken his lover that long to beat a mere mugger. Marik didn't doubt Bakura's abilities but if he was stalling just to make them worry, the white haired male wouldn't be laughing long, he'd make sure of it.

Marik stopped his pacing, he couldn't take it anymore, "Where the _hell_ is Bakura?" He hadn't meant to yell and he certainly hadn't meant to frighten his lover's hikari any more than he already was.

"… I-I don't know." The words were slightly muffled due to hiding against Malik's chest and the pale boy shook along with his voice.

Three sets of glares were aimed his way and he sighed as he leant over the couch, gently placing a tanned hand on Ryou's back, "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I'm not mad at you, just frustrated." The teen only managed a barely noticeable nod, burying deeper into the other's body.

In the silence that ensued, Marik returned to his pacing and growled quietly to himself every few minutes.

xxx

Bakura awoke in a dank, dark room. Crimson tinted eyes blinked away the hazy fog, his mind struggling to remember what happened. His fuzzy brain snapped to attention when he tried to move, bare toes the only part of him touching the dirt covered floor. Looking up at the sound of rattling chains, confirmed his suspicions that both wrists were shackled above his head, the chain disappearing up into the darkness. The white haired male also noticed a long pipe attached to the chain, he studied it only a moment before dismissing it as unimportant.

Maroon spheres began to scan the room, taking in all they could through the dark. It seemed one half of the room was empty, everything hidden in the inky blackness. In front of him was a door, shadows danced over it, making it seem like a mirage. Following the wall closest to him, Bakura found the source of the shadows, a fire burning dimly in a stone pit. It stood away from the wall, on a single pedestal, looking much like a large bird bath. A long table was set beside it, the faint light flickering along its surface. Objects decorated the top but it was too dark for him to see them clearly.

The creak of the door opening then closing again stole Bakura's attention from the unknown objects. His reddish brown orbs followed the figure's movements until the fire light fell onto the person's face and his curious look turned to a scowl as recognition dawned on him, it was the man from the park.

At first neither spoke, with him being strung up, Bakura was now at eye level with the other. He continued to glare as the brunette moved ever closer, his dark eyes roaming over the younger's form. The man stopped not even a foot from the white haired male, a cold hand trailing down his naked side and resting on his equally naked hip. It was in that moment that Bakura realized the lack of clothes covering his body and the chill racing down his spine, though he wasn't entirely sure if that was from the cold or the filthy hand touching him.

He managed to hide his shock and slight horror of this fact behind a snarl, "Don't touch me, you sick freak!" By the time the words had left his mouth, a sharp sting was already burning his cheek. Maroon eyes stared at the hand still hovering over his face until a deep laugh drew his attention.

"My my, your fight hasn't dwindled at all despite your situation," A sickening smile, "I knew I'd like you, my pretty little number Seven." His thumb caressed the pale skin under it before pulling away and turning toward the table.

It took every ounce of Bakura's self control not to shudder in disgust at the parting touch. The younger's uniquely coloured eyes watched the man from behind as he stood in front of the table, studying each object carefully before reaching over and picking up a long stick. The elder turned, giving Bakura a better view of what he held. It appeared to be made of bamboo and about the length of a pointer stick found in a classroom. It narrowed to a rounded tip but lacked that plastic cover, giving it a sharper look.

The dark haired man walked around the chained teen and out of Bakura's line of sight. It was silent a moment before a loud crack sounded throughout the room, echoing off the concrete walls. Crimson tinted eyes widened in shock, his back arching but he managed to swallow his pained cry before it ripped from his throat. The white haired male didn't have a chance to recover as a second strike attacked his back, lower than the first. Each hit was in a different spot until all of his back was covered in open welts, warm blood streaming down his body, leaving a pool of ruby red liquid beneath him.

Bakura wasn't sure how much time had passed but was relieved when the next hit never came. He definitely wasn't pleased to see his torturer's grinning face, nor the bloodied stick but he _was_ a moment too late in realizing the pain was far from over. Maroon orbs watched in what seemed like slow motion as the man wound up, bringing the bamboo down across his abdomen. His attacker only managed a few strikes before a pale leg kicked out, missing of course but the attempt was enough to stop the next blow.

The brown haired man placed the bloody weapon back on the table, moving to stand in front of his captive and easily caught the leg flying at his body. Bakura struggled as his leg was wretched to the side and he finally figured out what that pipe above him was for. Attached to each end was a chain dangling down and at the end of each chain was a leather cuff which was quickly fastened to his leg just above the knee, forcing his leg out and leaving his inner thigh exposed.

The maroon eyed male snarled when the brunette pulled some kind of metal rod from the fire and headed toward him with it, "Don't you _fucking_ dare!"

The man only laughed, grabbing his prisoner's thigh and holding it still, "The others never lasted this long, past out before I got to mark them as mine. I knew you were special," Another laugh, "What a treat!"

Reddish brown spheres widened at the burning metal, now seeing it was a homemade brand like the kind used on cattle. He thrashed violently but was held still easily enough, "Stop moving! This needs to be perfect." The brand was pressed into Bakura's inner thigh, where leg met groin, the man's hand pushing against the back of the leg and holding it there.

This time Bakura couldn't hold back his cry of pain or the stinging tears that threatened to fall and fall they did as the smoldering metal seared his skin. The smell of burning flesh filled his senses as well as the overwhelming pain and finding no strength to fight back allowed his head to slump forward, white hair with ruby painted tips falling over his shoulders and into his face.

Bakura barely noticed when the brand left his skin nor did he see the dark eyed male walk back around him. His ears registered the sound of shuffling fabric, felt the way those filthy hands roamed his body and knew what was planned next but all he could do was close his eyes, letting the darkness fill his consciousness before it happened.

xxx

The group at the game shop waited another two hours before Yugi called the police. He had been on hold for another twenty and was now arguing with the officer on the other end of the line. When Yugi finally hung up the phone; he headed back into the main room, flopping down in the open chair with an aggravated sigh, "Well they're sending a couple officers to get statements." The smallest of them said, muting the TV that had been turned on to distract them.

Marik growled from his place leaning against the wall and trying not to pace after being yelled at multiple times by his light. His lavender eyes watched Ryou sip on some tea Yugi had made to calm his nerves, though it seemed to be doing very little in that department. Growling again, the blonde Yami pushed off the wall, "That's it! I'm going out to look for him myself. These 'police' are completely useless!"

"It hasn't even been a minute since we called, just have some patience." Malik sighed, his own patience having run out when concerning his own darker half.

"You wait for them; I'll go on my own."

"No!" The shout had startled everyone in the room and they all looked toward the owner of the voice. The white haired boy sat kneeling on couch, facing the older male, "You can't! He'll get you too!" Ryou's voice was shaking along with the rest of him and he nearly whispered his next statement, "If Kura couldn't get away then…"

Marik sighed, smiling slightly just to reassure the boy, "Don't worry, I'll be careful. The guy's probably long gone by now anyway." The words did little to help but they got him a nod in response.

"I'll go too." Atemu stood from his spot on the arm of Yugi's chair, making to head for the exit as well.

A hand grabbing his arm caused him to glance back, "… Yami?" Only his light ever called him that now and the worried tone made the former Pharaoh smile. The small reassurance was enough for Yugi and his hand slipped from its place on Atemu's arm.

The tri-colour haired male headed for the door where Marik stood waiting impatiently but stopped again at the small voice begging them not to go. Light purple locked with watery mocha brown, his hand lightly ruffling white locks, "It'll be alright Ryou, I promise. Marik and I may have our differences but we're strong and we'll watch each other's backs. We won't be gone long." Atemu's encouraging words were lost on the distraught boy but the whispers stopped as he curled back into Malik's chest.

The two left with Atemu's parting words of, 'Lock the door behind us', like it wasn't the obvious thing to do. With all the commotion, nobody saw as names and faces of six missing males, all with white hair, were shown in the news on the muted TV.

xxx

Finding himself on the cold, dirty floor did nothing to help Bakura's aching body and groaning softly, he forced himself into a sitting position. Unfocused eyes took in his surroundings, another seemingly empty room but as he blinked the haze away, Bakura realized he wasn't alone. The white haired male sat in the middle of the medium sized room, the door was located to his right near the corner and in the opposite corner he was surprised to find a group of three young males huddled together. The oldest of them appeared to be in his late teens and he sat directly in the corner, the middle boy was about sixteen, curled against the elder's side. That left the youngest, around the age of ten, positioned between them, two pairs of arms wrapped tightly around him. Against the wall with the door was a fourth male, early twenties, laying on his side facing the stone wall and at first the former spirit believed the man dead but the slight rise and fall of his side told him otherwise. Next to him was a fifth male, maybe twenty, leaning against the wall just over from the corner. His knees were pulled to his chest, arms holding them in place with his head held low, slivery white bangs covering his eyes and staring just past his own feet. That was the exact moment Bakura noticed the theme in the room, all of them were male with sliver to white hair. Looking closer he saw the scars and dried blood on them, meaning that he wasn't the first this psychopath had gotten a hold of.

The Yami shifted slightly, wincing at the pain shooting through his body and glancing down found dirt and grime sticking to the blood dried on his pale skin. He grimaced at the thought of how infected his wounds were going to be and instead focused on the flaring pain on his inner thigh. Through the dim light in the room, Bakura was able to make out what was burned into his flesh, an encircled number seven. He guessed it made sense, the psycho had called him seven more than once.

His head shot up in realization, they were his collection, the sick fuck was collecting people! Well Bakura was _not_ having any part of that. Despite his exhaustion and obvious pain, the former thief got to his feet and limped his way to the door. Glowing maroon spheres took one last glance around the room, noticing a small bared window above the group of three but saw no way to escape through it. It was still dark but he could see the moon hanging low in the sky, meaning morning was quickly approaching. Bakura turned back to the door now in front of him and thought about his few options, he could try and kick the door in but that would draw too much attention. He could easily pick the lock, the only problem was he had nothing to use in the way of a pick. With one other, very unlikely option, the white haired male reached out, taking the handle and slowly turning it. His eyes went wide when he was met with no resistance and the door creaked open. Scarlet tinted orbs looked back at the others still in their original positions, giving them all a curious look but every single one refused to meet his gaze. So with a half shrug, Bakura slipped from the room, leaving the door closed but unlatched in case the others decided to follow him after all.

The hallway was brightly lit and blinking a few times to adjust to the difference in lighting, Bakura looked around. The room was at the end of the hall and left him only one direction to go. He headed silently through the corridor until he hit a fork in the road and leaning against the cold cement wall, maroon eyes checked to the right first. It was a short hallway with a door at the end, probably the room Bakura had found himself in when he first woke up. Seeing that the corridor was empty, he turned to the left; the passageway was longer but veered to the right and figuring that had to be the way out, made a dash down the hall. The minute Bakura jumped away from the wall and into the open, something hard collided with the back of his head. He didn't have time to contemplate what it could have been or even turn around before the white haired male was on the floor, unconscious.

xxx

The two Yami's followed the route Ryou had said they took all the way to the apartment and back as well as scouring the entire park for any trace of the former spirit. They had been gone for well over an hour and Marik was finally persuaded to head back, so with a dejected sigh, the blonde trudged along behind Atemu, glaring hatefully at the ground in front of his feet.

When they arrived at the game shop, both were surprised to see a police cruiser parked on the street. Deep lavender orbs widened at the sight, his feet rushing forward before his brain had finished processing. Atemu arrived first but was pushed aside as Marik threw the door open. His eyes glanced quickly over all the faces in the room, looking for that familiar pair of maroon only to slump his shoulders when Malik shook his head slightly. Depressed, the blonde Yami flopped into the nearest chair and half listened as the detective finished taking notes.

A short while later, Yugi was showing the officers out when Marik felt a hand land on his shoulder, dark violet eyes glancing up to see the elderly face of the detective, "I'm sorry this happened son, but you shouldn't give up hope. There's always a chance we'll find him."

The Egyptian acknowledged him with a single nod, about to go find a place to be alone when the younger, obviously a new recruit, spoke, "But sir, we never did find the others."

That got the whole rooms attention, though Malik was the one to ask the all important question, "What others?"

The detective glared at his partner before shaking his head, "We have no proof the cases are connect-"

"There's no way they couldn't be, all the victims had silver hair!"

Marik's voice was a low growl, "What others?"

The elder sighed heavily, "There have been six other kidnappings in and around the Domino area in the last year. All male between the ages of ten and twenty six and they've all had that slivery white hair. But we also have no evidence to prove that it's the same person."

"What about them all having the same hair colour?" Ryou spoke for the first time since the two Yami's had left.

"Just a coincidence, there's nothing tying these cases together. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get back to the station." The detective gave a final nod to the group before dragging his partner out the door.

Marik was glaring at the spot the two officers had just occupied when a small hand grasped his. Looking to the side, he locked eyes with Ryou's coffee brown ones, a slight smile curling his lips, "I think I have a plan."

xxx

The sound of a crackling fire roused Bakura from the realm of sleep and forcing his tired eyes to open, he was glad for the dim lighting. His short peace ended when a dark figure loomed over him, taking his chin between cold fingers and tilting it up. The Yami glared at the face of his tormentor, he would have spat if he'd had the saliva to do it, his throat too dry to even swallow properly. The man grinned, lust darkened eyes tracing the younger male's features approvingly before dipping down and covering the other's lips with his own. Bakura's struggling did little in the man's strong grip; a slimy tongue lapped over his tightly sealed mouth and with the help of a few fingers prying his teeth apart, shoved the appendage into the newly formed opening.

His first thought was to bite down and that was just what the white haired thief did, the taste of copper filling his mouth instantly. The brunette jerked away, two fingers assessing the damage to his tongue as the back of his other hand connected with the side of Bakura's face. His head was thrown to the right with the force of the blow, blood of his own dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"You've been a very bad boy, little Seven," The smile was feral, beady eyes hungry, like a predator just before sinking its teeth into their pinned prey, "Looks like I'm going to have to punish you." Hands held his hips as that same mouth descended onto his collar bone, licking and nipping.

Bakura thrashed, legs kicking wildly though they couldn't connect with the figure, who had squished himself against his pale flesh, "Get off! Don't touch me, you disgusting, perverted psycho!"

Much to the former spirit's surprise, the man released him, taking a single step back. The brunette wasn't frowning the way Bakura would have thought, a slight smile curled his lips as he stared at the dangling male. His branded leg was grabbed unexpectedly, yanked to the side, where the leather cuff was strapped to his thigh and left to hang helplessly.

His torturer turned toward the table then back, something thin and shining in the firelight held in one hand, "If you wanted to get straight to your punishment, you should have just asked, that's fine with me," A deep chuckle interrupted his words, "I'll get what I want sooner or later."

With another laugh, the dark eyed man grabbed Bakura's other leg, hauling it to him. He bent the appendage at the knee, holding it still with his arm as he took, what looked to be a large double sided needle, from one hand to the other and without hesitating pushed it into the skin just below the kneecap, "… Some pets need to learn the hard way not to run from their masters." The words were mumbled but Bakura was close enough to hear it.

The white haired male gasped in pain but managed to utter a reply, "Fucking bastard… I belong to no one." His statement ended in a hiss as the needle punctured the other side. Maroon orbs glanced down, seeing the glinting metal protruding from both sides and was secretly horrified that it wasn't being removed yet.

The man slid down the leg, straightening it as he went along until he reached a pale ankle and moving the second shorter needle to his other hand, steadied the foot. Giving a tiny smirk at Bakura began to push the sharpened metal through his flesh, just behind the ankle bone. When the brunette was done he dropped the leg, letting it fall haphazardly back under his prisoner. The Yami writhed in pain, trying in vain to hold back all vocal complaints but a quiet whimper past his chapped lips.

The dark eyed figure turned to the table, quickly scooping up another 'toy' and moving back towards the dangling male. Bakura cocked a thin silver brow at what appeared to be an odd looking dildo with the way it sparkled in the man's hand, firelight glinting off its obvious metal surface. Small shadows covered the shaft where angled holes had been made, leaving little jagged edges sticking out.

In the back of his mind, Bakura knew what this psycho was going to do but with the intense pain and blood loss, he just couldn't keep up anymore. Glazed ruby coloured spheres watched, perplexed, as the man came to a stop in front of him, slipping one hand around to his backside and spreading him just enough so the cold metal head pressed against his entrance. It slipped in fairly easy despite the lack of lube and preparation, the white haired male squirming in discomfort. His tormenter gave a cruel grin; pushing it in as far as it would go and leaving it there only long enough to take Bakura's punctured leg and tie it up like the other.

The movement to his leg jogged the former spirit back into reality, just in time to watch the brunette reach under him as he yanked the dildo until only the head remained inside. Maroon eyes widened and Bakura did the only thing possible, he shrieked. His shackled hands clawed at the chain holding his weight and the flaring pain shooting down his thighs held him paralyzed, making him numb to the warm blood flowing freely from his backside. Bakura quickly lost track of everything but the blinding pain.

Eventually though he felt the dildo being removed and forced his eyes to open, having shut them at some point in agony, only to see the cruel grin of his torturer as he ran his tongue over the blood covered head before placing it back on the table. The silver haired male would have commented if he had been in any condition to do so, that and the man's tongue had invaded his mouth for a second time though Bakura was too weak to fight it. Pale lids shut tightly over maroon spheres as he felt something hard and more fleshy pressing against his battered entrance. He didn't resist the hands on his hips or the mouth nipping at his neck as he struggled to ignore the harsh thrusting, the jolts of pain with every movement and the burning liquid that coated his shredded insides.

When it was all over, Bakura, with half lidded eyes, barely registered as the brunette removed the needles from his leg, blood oozing slowly from the wounds, and was half dragged back to the other room.

xxx

"Never! Not even an option. No _fucking_ way!"

Ryou scowled, arms crossed over his chest, "And why not?"

A hand touched the boy's arm; it was Yugi, he was smiling reassuringly, "It's not that Malik isn't worried about Bakura too, he just doesn't want anything to happen to you either."

"Come on Ry," Malik stepped closer, the multi-colour haired boy moving aside to make room, placing a hand over one pale cheek, "This idea is insane! Bakura would murder us all if we let you go through with it."

The white haired boy reached up, grasping the hand holding his face, "Please Malik, Kura's all the family I have now!" Tears were gathering in brown eyes and Ryou pressed himself against the Egyptian's body, burying his face in Malik's chest, "It's my fault! I shouldn't have run, I should have waited for him… it's _entirely _my fault." His words were muffled but the blonde could hear him well enough and wrapped his arms tightly around the pale boy's back.

Marik, though, had heard enough, moving to stand beside both boys. He placed a tan hand on Ryou's shoulder, turning him away from the other's chest, "Is it what you really want to do?"

Mocha brown stared into dark lavender, "What?" Ryou didn't understand what he was being asked.

"This idea, your plan, are you really going to go through with it?"

"Marik!" His light scolded but he didn't care, wasn't listening. The Yami would do anything to get his lover back. He'd track the bastard down himself if he had to but he wouldn't agree to Ryou's plan unless the boy was absolutely sure it was what he wanted to do. Marik would never put Bakura's hikari in danger, would never let him face danger alone and if the boy planned to do this with or without their help then Marik was going to be there to protect him like he would his own light.

Ryou nodded once, "Yes."

xxx

Warm… he felt warm. Wait, that's not right, he shouldn't be warm. _Was that a dream or… am I dead?_ His muddled mind floated in a thick fog for a while longer before the sounds of whispered voices made it through the haze. A groan forced its way through parted lips, the sound hoarse and raspy. Maroon spheres peeked through heavy lids, blinking multiple times until his vision cleared and Bakura jolted in surprise. A pair of clear blue pools stared back at him; they were surrounded by shoulder length silvery white hair with a large grin forming on the barely tanned face.

"Hey hey, he's waking up." The boy said in a hushed whisper.

Bakura was shifted and that's when he noticed the reason he was so warm, he was surrounded by bodies. He recognized them as the three young boys huddled together before. The one with the bright eyes was curled up against his chest, another was spooning him and his head was resting in the third's lap. Another groan escaped as they repositioned him onto his back. A new pair of eyes met his; these were a light hazel colour and a soft smile tugged at his mouth. The teen had very short spiked silver hair and a pale complexion.

"You've been out for a long while now. How are you feeling?" The one with hazel eyes asked as he brushed white strands from scarlet tinted orbs. He looked to be the oldest though not by much, sitting with his back against the wall and the one holding Bakura's head in his lap.

The former thief grunted in response as he tried to sit up, the arm wrapped around his stomach moved to his chest and pushed him back down, "Easy there. Just relax and give yourself some time to heal." That voice was different and he turned his head to see the third boy pressed along his side. Green spheres sparkled in the evening light, dark silver hair seemed to be forever brushed forward framing the teen's face. He didn't smile at Bakura but his lips did twitch just the slightest bit.

Before he could reply, large blue eyes took up his line of sight, "Hi! You must be number Seven. I'm Six, the one beside you is Four and him behind you is Three."

Red tinted orbs blinked at the speed in which the child spoke and it took him a moment to register what exactly was said, "Call me Bakura. There's no way I'm a part of that bastard's collection." The Yami spat, forcing himself up.

Three nodded once, "Be careful what you say, you never know when _he_ could be listening," He paused motioning to the door, "My name is Arian, this is Kane and the little bundle of energy here is Toru."

Bakura didn't quite know how to respond, he couldn't say it was _nice_ to meet them considering the circumstances and despite his rude personality, he didn't want to just ignore the introductions… they had helped him after all. He was saved however when Kane began to speak instead, "We were worried you wouldn't wake up…"

"Indeed. You were bleeding badly and hardly breathing. You're lucky _he_ seems to want to keep you alive." Arian finished, a small scowl creasing his brow.

Toru nodded, climbing onto Bakura, straddling his lap, "Yeah yeah, you could've ended up like number One."

"Toru." The young boy flinched at the harsh tone and for an instant the Yami had the urge to hold him the way he would now hold Ryou whenever his hikari got scared… but it was only for a moment.

"It's alright, Kane. I think Sev- I mean Bakura should know." The short haired male said, looking in the direction of a dark corner, one Bakura originally thought was empty but when he squinted slightly found the outline of a body, a very still, very dead body, in the blackness, "Number one, you can guess, was the first victim, perhaps even _his_ favourite at the time though I can't be sure. It happened about two weeks ago... One decided that he had had enough and tried to escape. He did what you did, left through the unlocked door, thinking that _he_ had forgotten it. Apparently it's a trap of some sort and One, it seems, wasn't as lucky as you."

"Luck huh? I guess you could call it that." The maroon eyed male moved to stand when that same hand grabbed his wrist.

Kane shook his head, "You really should rest. You're not well enough to be walking around."

"I'll be fine, I'm a fast healer. By the way, thanks for the warning. I wouldn't be in this predicament if someone had said something before I tried to sneak out." Bakura growled sarcastically, glaring off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest.

No one said anything as the former thief shifted on the floor, back against the wall beside Arian and after hesitating a moment, rested his head on the other's shoulder. Toru smiled happily, crawling into Bakura's lap, shifting the male's arms around his lithe waist and leaning his head on the Yami's chest. Maroon spheres watched Kane's lips twitch again into the slightest of smiles as he curled up on his other side. Little Toru started to chatter on about one thing or another but the ex-spirit wasn't listening anymore as his lids slowly drooped over ruby hued eyes, the soft voice so much like his light's, lulling him back to sleep.

xxx

The next evening, the blonde Egyptian stood at the edge of the park where it all began, his arms wrapped tightly around one of his most precious people. _What kind of horrible person am I to agree to this? I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to him._ A hand landing on his shoulder snapped him from his negative thoughts.

Marik stood watching the two, a small frown marring his features, "It's time. You know what you need to do Ryou?"

The white haired male nodded, fists clenched at his sides and a fierce determination in his mocha brown eyes, "Yes. I need to get that bastard to take me to Kura."

"And we'll be in the shadows following you. Whatever you do don't try and look for us, it might give you away." Atemu added coming up behind the small group, Yugi at his side. He paused, glancing to the side before continuing, "Nice ensemble by the way."

Yugi giggled, "Yeah Marik, very reminiscent of the good old days."

All eyes turned to look at the Yami, deep lavender following the group down to his outfit; beige cargos, tight black t-shirt and his faithful cloak. Marik shrugged a shoulder, smirking evilly, "Seemed appropriate."

"Right," Ryou muttered, turning to head off but a tug at his shirt made him stop and look back, "Malik?"

"Be careful. If he tries anything call for help and I'll be there understand?" The shorter boy gave a slight smile, allowing himself to be pulled into another embrace before pushing out of Malik's warmth and moving down the path towards finding his darker half.

xxx

Ryou walked down the dimly lit pathway, whispering to himself, "I'll be okay. I'll be okay. I'll be-"

"Of course you will... as long as you come with me."

The teen whirled around, scanning the darkness closest to him, "W-who's there?"

"Why Eight, you've forgotten me already? That's not very nice at all."

Coffee coloured eyes widened before quickly narrowing to slits, "It's you."

"So you do remember." A lone figure emerged from the shadows, stopping under the lamplight.

Ryou cringed at the evil looking grin aimed his way, but didn't take a step back the way he would have liked to, "Where is he? Let him go!"

"Whoever are you talking about?" His grin grew more manic. The brown haired man always did enjoy playing games.

"My brother, release him now."

"He's your brother hmm... How about I take you to him then you both can leave together?"

Ryou gave his best glare, "And you must think me a fool! It's an obvious trap. You wouldn't let either of us go then. Bring him to me."

"Why would I ever do something like that?" The brunette's grin fell, leaving a sinister gleam in the male's eye, "I hold all the cards boy, if you want to see your brother again you'll come with me."

The white haired boy hesitated, realistically, he didn't want to be anywhere _near_ the man let alone _go_ somewhere with him but if he didn't, they'd never find Bakura. Digging his nails deep into the flesh of his palms, Ryou nodded, following the male to a shady looking car left at the far edge of the park.

xxx

Both Egyptian's were eternally grateful of the fact that Yugi had been allowed to borrow his grandfather's car for the evening. Malik had also made a mental note to have a talk with Ryou about getting into cars with strangers as it was hazardous to one's health and hard on the blonde's nerves.

They followed the car to an abandoned lot, at first the group thought they had been led into a trap but they watched as Ryou followed the man across the lot to a small building, no bigger than a shed and through the door.

Yugi frowned at the sight, "An old fallout shelter. Surprisingly smart, I'm kinda impressed."

"Alright, Yugi and Malik stay in the car, Atemu and I will be back shortly."

"Like Hell! I'm not staying in the car while Ryou's in there with that bastard!" The blonde shouted, already getting out of his seat to settle the argument.

The former pharaoh, who happened to get stuck sharing the back seat, placed a hand to the Egyptian's chest, pressing him back into the upholstery, "Enough. We don't have time to argue amongst ourselves. Malik will come with me and Yugi; you will wait in the car, keep it running. We won't take long."

Marik growled low in his throat but didn't argue. Climbing out of the car, the lavender eyed Yami slipped the hood of his cloak over his blonde spikes and headed for the lone metal door, Atemu and Malik following close behind.

xxx

Ryou sat in the passenger seat of the car, waiting for the other male to open the door for him. After he had followed the brunette to his rundown vehicle and both had gotten in, the man demanded he wear a blind fold so Ryou wouldn't know where they were going. He had agreed, reluctantly and now they were at their destination, wherever that was. The door opened and a hand grabbed his arm, helping him from his seat. Ryou was led into the building before being allowed to remove the cloth from his eyes.

The inside looked as run down as the outside most likely did and the white haired teen was appalled that this was where Bakura was being kept. Ryou tried to keep track of where he was being taken but all the corridors looked the same and he was quickly confused. He was led down a long passageway and at the end was a grimy looking metal door. The dark eyed male stopped, pushing it open before shoving the younger in and slamming the old door closed behind him.

"Wait! You said..." Ryou sighed, knowing that the man wasn't coming back.

"Ryou?"

Said boy spun towards the voice, a figure stood just out of the light coming from the small window but Ryou knew his Yami's voice anywhere, "Kura?"

"You idiot! What the _hell_ are you doing here? Why aren't you with Malik and Marik? I'm going to _kill_ them!" The younger was so overjoyed at finding his other alive, that he missed the rest of Bakura's rant instead launching himself into the maroon eyed male's arms and knocking them both to the dirty floor.

"Oh Kura, we were so worried about you! Don't _ever_ do something like that again! Marik's ready to go on a bloody rampage." Ryou buried his face into the crook of the other's neck; arms wrapped securely around his chest and sighed contently when his dark half returned the hug.

"Umm... Excuse me? But you should let him up. The floor's disgusting and he needs his rest."

Mocha pools glanced in the direction of the new voice. A boy about his own age hovered over them, green gem like eyes glowing in the moon light. Ryou shifted, getting off Bakura and to his feet. He took in the dark silver hair that seemed to be styled oddly, how his pale complexion shone in the dim lighting. Coffee brown spheres widen, realizing the boy was naked; he turned to Bakura, just as he was standing up, to see that he too was without clothes.

"What is... How come... Why are you naked?" The only one still clothed shouted, hiding his red face in his hands.

The Yami only snorted, glaring off to the side and refusing to answer. It was a new presence that answered the question, "It is not by choice, I assure you. The real question is why are you still wearing yours?" Arian asked, coming to stand in the moon light.

"It's a long story actually." The boy chuckled nervously, running a hand through his long white hair and Bakura could already feel his eye beginning to twitch; he knew he wasn't going to like this little tale.

xxx

The trio descended the stairs silently. Once they reached the bottom, Marik motioned the pair to the left while he headed to the right. He had told them not to take any chances, get in, find Ryou and Bakura and get out. Dark violet narrowed as he continued down the corridor, he wasn't leaving until the bastard of a man paid for taking his lover.

xxx

"Those bastards, I'll kill them all!"

"Kura please-"

"And _you! _I went to a lot of trouble to keep you away and what do you do? You walk right into the psycho's den! Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do, this is one of the dumbest!"

"I think that's enough." Kane said, putting a hand on the Yami's upper arm and motioning to the younger boy.

Ryou had his head down, white bangs covering his mocha eyes. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides and trembling just slightly. Bakura sighed, walking, it was more of a limp really, the wounds in his leg throbbing with every step, over to stand in front of his hikari, "Ry-"

"I would have done it even if they didn't help me. You're my family now and I wasn't going to just let you get ripped from my life like everyone else," Ryou glanced up, watery brown orbs piercing into maroon, "I shouldn't have run that day and I'm sorry, _so_ sorry."

"Ry... You're such an idiot sometimes." He opened his arms to allow the younger in, wrapping him tightly in an embrace.

They pulled apart quickly as the rusty door creaked open. Light flooded in, blinding the group a moment. The figure in the doorway moved further into the room, "Alright Little Eight, time to go."

Bakura snarled stepping between his hikari and the man he wanted nothing more than to kill, "Don't you _dare_ touch him!"

"Now now, haven't you had enough Seven? After last time, I would have thought you'd need a little time to recover."

"Shut up!"

Ryou looked between the two, "Kura what is he talking about?"

"Never mind, just stay behind me." The former thief growled, "Stay away from him or you'll have to deal with me!"

A feral grin curled the brunette's lips, "That can be easily arranged."

Bakura shifted to keep the others behind him and the moment he did the man struck. His head jerked to the left while a hand grabbed his arm, twisting and pinned it behind his back. Fingers wrapped around his throat, squeezing slightly in warning.

"Kura!" Ryou's panicked scream barely reached the Yami's ears over his own labored breathing.

"That's far enough, Little Eight; I'll be back for you shortly. I just have to teach Seven here how to behave." Beady eyes glinted in the dim lighting of the cell as he backed out of the room and closed the door after him.

xxx

Malik followed Atemu through what seemed like a never ending hallway. They had been walking forever and not a door in sight. The blonde huffed a sigh, frustrated at not being able to find Ryou. He looked back just in time to avoid ramming into the Yami's back, "Why'd you stop?" The Egyptian whispered.

The former pharaoh pointed to a door just to the right of them and placing a finger to his lips, moved toward the opening. Malik kept a few paces behind just in case, pressing his back against the wall. Atemu motioned that he was going to open the door and to be ready. In his head, Malik counted down, _three, two, one._

xxx

Marik continued his trek down the corridor, he'd found a few rooms but none had what he was looking for though he had picked up a metal pipe along the way. Growling silently to himself, he followed the wall to the next door. As he took hold of the handle and turned, he also raised the pipe over his head.

Inside, he wasn't really all that surprised to find another empty room. At first glance, it looked to be an old store room, one that was long since abandoned but an archway was carved out of one of the walls and as the blonde drew closer he could her muffled voices. A smirk curled his lips, the first signs of life and perhaps the one he's been looking for. With pipe in hand, Marik slipped through the archway and disappeared into the darkness.

xxx

"Kura! Kura! Let go of me!" Ryou screamed, thrashing in the tight grip, "Kura!"

Kane held on, arms wrapped securely around the lithe body, one arm holding his waist while the other crossed the chest to end at the shoulder. Arian sighed, shaking his head slightly, _These two and trouble… Makes one wonder…_ Standing in front of the panicked boy, the short haired male placed a hand on each cheek, holding Ryou's face still so he could see the younger's eyes, "Stop, there's nothing you can do now. You'll just get yourself and Bakura into more trouble."

"But…"

"He will be returned here but you must have patience. Wasting energy won't help anyone." Hazel orbs watched the teen nod before continuing, "If we release you, will you be calm?"

No answer could be given as the door burst open and light chased away the darkness, a shadowed figure standing in the middle.

xxx

The white haired Yami struggled all the way to that damn room, each movement tightening the hand around his neck. The metal door was kicked shut behind them as he was dragged across the floor. Bakura was spun to face his torturer, fingers still wrapped firmly around his neck. The brunette pulled the pinned arm back around and up over their heads, shackling it before shifting quickly and repeating the process with the other arm. Ruby tinted pools glared as his legs were given the same treatment.

When he had finished, dark eyes roved over the pale body, "Hmm… How should I punish you this time? Perhaps a little humiliation is in order?"

"Fuck you!"

The man chuckled deep in his chest, "Don't worry, there will be plenty of fucking, you must be patient though and in the mean time…" He moved forward, flush against Bakura, grabbing his face tightly and forced it to the side, "No kissing on the lips this time." Warm breath ghosted over his ear, a wet tongue following the round curve up and back down before biting brutally onto the lobe.

The former spirit hissed, fighting against the hand on his face as his head was jerked back further and open mouthed kisses were placed along his jaw and down the pale throat to his collar bone. Tongue and teeth took turns nipping and soothing the skin as the dark haired male slowing made his way down the other's chest, his free hand had mapped a path to a bare hip, squeezing and groping. Up until this point, Bakura hadn't been pleasured in any way, but now the teasing touches and the mouth wrapped firmly around a hard pink bud had him scrambling to maintain control of himself.

His face was released as lips moved down passed his navel, skipping over his twitching half hard member to lap at the brand that had so _kindly_ been burned into his flesh. One hand teased the opposite thigh while the brunette's tongue traced the raised mark. The other hand massaging slowly around to a pale globe, squeezing slightly before two fingers slipped between to press against the Yami's abused entrance. At first the digits only circled the puckered hole, trying to stimulate but as the mouth moved over his ever growing erection, taking just the head between his lips, the gentle teasing stopped and the fingers plunged in deep, roughly searching.

A whimper left the white haired male as those lips slid further down his cock; the probing digits found what they were looking for and began a relentless assault. Bakura's own hands clawed at the chains holding him up, desperately trying to fend off the approaching orgasm, he refused to cum for this bastard.

Brown-black orbs gazed up at the ex-thief, watching in delight at the struggling to keep in control and after a few more hard sucks, he pulled off with a pop, his free hand wrapping around the shaft as the man stood up.

Another sound, this one closer to a moan, left the maroon eyed male's lips, "Stop…"

Both the noise and word were released without permission but he couldn't hold off for much longer and _definitely_ couldn't live with even the thought of giving this psycho the satisfaction of bringing him to completion.

The hands continued mercilessly, hungry lustful eyes locked onto his pale haired prisoner, a perverse grin overtaking his face. Lids snapped shut over red-brown irises as a low groan escaped Bakura, his body shuddering as his seed splashed up across his abdomen. Fingers continued to rub persistently against his prostate even after his body recovered from orgasm as the other hand remained wrapped around him, milking the last few drops.

Finally the brunette pulled back, enjoying the sight. A dark flush had spread over the younger's nose and cheeks, the many bite marks across his neck and chest but his prize; the thick white liquid slowly drying on the pale stomach. His large grin fell as dark coloured hues scanned the body, turning to his table of goodies; he quickly found and scooped up what he had been looking for.

Bakura kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to see, didn't want to acknowledge what he'd allowed to happen. This bastard was his tormentor, he'd tortured him more than once but his hands and mouth were still enough to bring him pleasure… He was disgusted with himself.

The white haired Yami was yanked from his self hate _and_ managed to stifle a scream as something incredibly sharp sliced into his skin, right over the last few ribs on the right side and looking down found the maniac carving into him. Unfortunately, he had to bite his tongue to avoid any cries of pain as he'd had plans to tell the guy where to shove that knife. Maroon orbs followed the blade as it made its way up his chest at an angle, ending just over his left pectoral. The blood oozed faster down his body with each line, mixing with his other fluids turning the mess pink and when the scarlet coloured steel finally pulled away, he was able to read what was written.

"You _fucking_ bastard!" Bakura raged, "I'm going to fucking _kill_ you!"

The dark eyed man laughed loudly as he ran his tongue over a crimson line, "But it's the truth, you _are_ mine and now everyone will know it. Especially little Eight… I watched the two of you, almost too close to be only brothers…" He chuckled, licking up another line while his hands fumbled with his pants, "I'm going to make sure you know it too, who you belong to."

The only warning was the fleshy hardness between his cheeks before Bakura was forced open, his healing entrance re-torn and bleeding. Reddish brown spheres disappeared behind their lids, pale jaw clenched against the pain as one slimy hand grabbed his hip while the other roughly tired to get him off again though this time, Bakura was sure he'd stay soft.

xxx

"Get your hands off him!" A voice boomed from the doorway.

The group stood stunned, even little Toru stopped moving, before recognition of the voice dawned on Ryou. Easily squirming out of the loosened arms, the mocha eyed boy raced for the door, ignoring Kane's call to stop and crashed face first into a firm chest.

Strong arms encircled him, holding Ryou closer while a face buried into white locks, "Thank the Gods you're alright."

"Malik." He whispered, hugging back.

Atemu smiled at the pair as he slipped past them, farther into the room. His purple orbs quickly adjusting to the darkness and widened a bit at what he saw, there were other people locked in the room and the Yami was willing to bet his old dueling deck that these were the missing persons the officers were talking about. They looked to be in poor shape, though some were worse off than others. Dirt and grime covered their naked bodies, dried blood and other fluids stuck to the pale skin, any tan they may have had long since faded. It made the former pharaoh sick at just the thought of what could have happened to Ryou and may have already happened to Bakura. Pulled from his thoughts, the spiky haired male watched, a single brow rose as one stepped closer to him but waited for the boy to speak first.

Arian was hesitant to approach, he didn't know these people but felt he needed to protect Kane and Toru, he was like the older brother of the group, "What are you doing here? Did _he_ send you?"

"We only came to retrieve our friends," Atemu started, glancing around the dimly lit room, "We were unaware there were others kept here." He frowned when the white haired thief was nowhere to be seen. A loud intake of breath had the ex-spirit turning toward the sound.

"Kura!" Ryou nearly shouted, guilt seeping into his tone, "That monster took him away! We have to find him!"

"I told you, he will be brought back here. You must be patient." The short haired teen said as the green eyed boy came to stand next to him.

Pale locks flew as Ryou shook his head violently, "No, it's my fault he was taken in the first place then even here he protected me while… while I just stood there and let it happen." A quiver had entered his voice by the end and the blonde gently pulled him back into his arms.

"Nobody blames you, especially not Bakura. Everything will be okay besides Marik's down here somewhere looking for him as we speak." Malik spoke softly, running his finger through silky white strands.

Kane had a grim look on his face, "Well I hope your friend finds him quickly because I'm not sure Se-Bakura will survive this time."

"What do you mean?" The former pharaoh frowned, almost afraid to know the answer.

xxx

Marik stopped just at the edge of the light, keeping hidden in the shadows. He'd been following the flickering firelight since he'd passed through the archway. The blonde Egyptian had expected many things, but the sight that met his eyes wasn't on the list. It almost seemed like deep lavender bled red as he watched that bastard of a man thrust into his lover, _his_ Kura! A tan hand tightened around the metal pipe, glowing spheres attempted to telepathically rip off the hands groping pale flesh that was only his to touch. Marik growled low in his throat, nobody touched what was his and they certainly didn't live if they did.

The Yami crept silently behind the brown haired man, raising the pipe and swinging it like he was trying to hit a home run, down across the shirt covered back. There was a sharp cry of pain, the back arched before the man dropped to his knees.

"What the-" The words were cut off as Marik landed a second blow across the other's shoulder blades, knocking him onto his hands.

All the while Bakura hung there, staring wide eyed at the scene before him. He knew Marik, Malik, Atemu and Yugi had come after Ryou and himself but he had never thought any of them would find him like this. What was worse was the fact that it was his lover to see him at his weakest. The white haired Yami watched as the Egyptian swung the piece of metal, aiming for the side of the man's head, as beady orbs gazed over to see who had attacked him. The brunette pulled back, almost avoiding the hit altogether but the edge of the pipe connected with a cheek just under a brown-black eye, and the force of the blow sent the male sprawling.

Maroon irises showed the fear when the blonde stood, looming over the prone figure, arms lifting the pipe high above his head, "Marik stop!" Bakura barely recognized the raspy noise as his voice, unaware his mouth had even moved to say something.

The Egyptian Yami glanced back, confused, until his eyes met those of his terrified boyfriend. The pale body was trembling, shaking so bad the chains were rattling as well. His chest was heaving, on the verge of hyperventilating and ruby tinted hues showed both relief and horror. Marik tossed the pipe into the darkness, a loud clang as it landed, and then slipping his hood down, moved toward the trapped male. He slowly unclasped each leg before reaching up to do the same with the shackles there.

The ex-thief stepped back once he was free, rubbing at his bruised wrists, looking anywhere but at the two figures in the room. Dark heavy material was wrapped securely around his shoulders and glancing down, he recognized it as his lover's cloak. Bakura looked up into concerned violet eyes as a hand cupped his cheek, "Don't touch me!" The hoarse scream echoed in the stone room, white locks whipped to the side as he flinched away from the touch.

"Kura it's me, you're safe now," A step forward was met with a step back, "… Kura?"

"I know… I know… just…" One pale hand peeked out from the cloak, waving slightly, "Too soon… I just… I need some time." Bakura backed into the wall behind him, sliding down until he could pull his knees tightly to his chest. Maroon pools darted everywhere but to the blonde Yami.

Marik was about to crouch in front of the terrified male, silently cursing the bastard that did this to the farthest reaches of hell when a door he wasn't even aware existed slammed into the stone wall and police with weapons drawn, flooded the room.

xxx

"What are you talking about?"

"He means that our captor won't hesitate to torture Bakura to death on a whim." Arian stated, with the same dismal look and an apology swirling in his hazel hues.

Brown orbs widened, "Torture…" It was then that Ryou looked passed their nakedness to see the scars criss crossing their pale bodies.

He followed the marks, stopping at a burn on Arian's bicep, a circled number three. His eyes darted to Kane, finding an encircled four burned into the side of his neck. Even young Toru had one, the swoop of a six wrapping around his belly button. Ryou tried to stop thinking before his mind took him to places he'd rather not go, while his body weak with fear, leant farther into Malik's warmth.

Atemu scowled, "Then I suggest we find Bakura before that happens," Turning to meet yellow-brown eyes, "Can you lead us to-" His sentence was cut off as gun wielding officers burst into the makeshift cell.

xxx

It wasn't until later that Marik found out it was Yugi who had called the police, afraid something had happened to them. The Egyptian Yami personally watched as the officers cuffed and shoved the bastard into the back of a cruiser, the man's eye practically swollen shut as he glared over in Marik's general direction. The group followed the ambulance to the hospital, all the victims were taken, whether they wanted to go or not. Ryou had demanded to ride with 'his brother' and no one could argue with a distraught Ryou, not even Bakura himself despite how hard he tried. Even after Bakura had been set up in his own private room, he still refused to be touched, stating he was fine as the doctors and nurses fought to assess the damage to his body. His hikari was brought back in to set the light haired ex-spirit straight, the boy leaving a pouting thief to the medical staff.

The first night, the mocha eyed boy pitched a fit, unwilling to leave his darker half's side, curling up on the bed with him. Marik was just as unwilling to leave his lover alone although the blonde was a little more discrete, sitting outside the former spirit's room and glaring menacingly at anyone who dared walk too near the door. On the third night, Bakura let his boyfriend know how stupid and obvious he was being and to just stay in the room with them, since Ryou had yet to leave the other's side for more than a bathroom break.

It was late, maybe even very early morning, the sky still at its darkest when Bakura was jolted from sleep. Blurry pools of maroon scanned the room; everything was where it should be with his hikari fast asleep at his side. He glanced to his other side, to find blonde spikes nestled against his thigh, tan fingers entwined with his own pale ones as Marik slept hunched over the chair he'd been sitting in since they'd arrived at the hospital.

"… Kura?" A drowsy voice muttered, golden locks shifted as a single glowing lavender eye peeked out, "What are you doing up?"

White strands whispered against the pillow as he shook his head, "I… don't know."

"Is something wrong?" Marik asked as he sat up, looking quite concerned. When he received another head shake, the blonde sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out with his free hand and cupping a pale cheek in his palm. Sadness clouded his bright violet orbs as Bakura flinched at the gentle touch, "I won't hurt you."

"I _know_ that!" Bakura hissed, about to pull away but a second tanned hand held his other cheek. Ruby tinted hues grew wide as his lover drew closer; they hadn't had any physical contact beyond holding hands since he'd been rescued.

"I'm not him… I'd never hurt you," One thumb brushed along a prominent cheekbone, lips touched just slightly as Marik mouthed words against the other's pale ones. The light haired Yami stared deep into lavender, looking for the truth even as their lips met in a chaste kiss.

When they parted, maroon spheres narrowed, "Do you mean it?" He actually snorted at the affronted look he was given.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you or Ryou and I'm sorry I took so long to find you. I never would have put Ryou in danger if I was sure he wouldn't have gone out on his own when I wasn't looking." The Egyptian glanced over to the sleeping hikari, his eyes slowly moving back to meet his boyfriend's.

"You're avoiding the question. Answer me. Do you mean it?"

It was Marik's turn to snort, "Of course I mean it, Stupid. I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"Why now? You've never said it before." Bakura waited with a curious look.

"Kura, listen to me. Someone stole you away from me, hurt you; could have killed you at any time and there would have been nothing I could have done to stop it. Sometimes it takes a situation like that for you to realize your true feelings. I mean it, I love you and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help you through this."

Red-brown eyes disappeared behind white bangs, the male's body giving a small jerk before beginning to shake. At first Marik thought his lover might be crying but his dry cheeks ruled that out, a panic attack was next and he was about to ask when bubbling giggles escaped pale lips.

The blonde Yami frowned, his lover was laughing, at him, _laughing_ at him, "What is so damn funny?" He managed not to shout since Ryou was still sleeping next to them.

"By the Gods, when did you become such a sap?" Bakura continued to try to stifle his giggles with little success.

"I'm not a sap!" Marik snapped irritated, arms crossed over his chest and trying his damnedest not to pout, "And stop your fucking girly giggling."

The light haired thief choked at the words causing a wide smirk to spread over his lover's face. They glared at each other for another moment before a pale hand fisted in the front of the blonde's shirt, yanking him down into a pair of waiting lips. The kiss was quickly deepened and when they parted, both were panting slightly.

Marik ran his fingers through white locks, "Go to sleep, love." Bakura nodded once, closing his eyes. The Egyptian waited until the other was asleep again before getting comfortable… well as comfortable as one could get in a chair, and watching his lover until his own lids grew heavy, sleep dragging him away.

Bakura was forced to stay for three more days before his doctor released him. Everyone could see how relieved the ex-thief was to be out, practically shoving people out of his way. He was stopped at the front entrance by three very recognizable white haired boys. The Yami was quick in giving a short goodbye to his new friends, but easily relented as little Toru wrapped his arms around his middle, hugging tightly. When the bright eyed bundle was done and he thought he might be free, Bakura was shocked as Kane grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight embrace, thanking him for saving them. All the while Marik stood, glaring at the scene from behind.

xxx

It was four months after the incident when the whole group gathered again for Halloween, at Yugi's of course as no one else was willing to allow all the Yami's plus Joey into their home. Everyone had dressed up, even Bakura, who hadn't wanted to go in the first place, at both Marik and Ryou's insistence. The former thief was, reluctantly, going to therapy although the poor therapist was probably going to need therapy of her own once Bakura got through with her.

The two lovers were slowly working their relationship back to where it was. Marik was incredibly patient, allowing Bakura all the control he needed, which was a lot to begin with and the white haired Yami was getting better at being touched, at least when it came to his boyfriend and 'little brother'… anyone else should be careful if they wanted to keep their hands.

Ryou was jerked out of his thoughts as an arm wrapped around his shoulders, "What'cha thinking about?" Warm breath tickled his cheek as he glanced over at his now very own boyfriend.

"Nothing," He smiled slightly, watching his darker half punch Marik in the arm, yelling about assholes, "I'm just glad things worked out."

Malik returned the gesture, "I know what you mean. It sure would be weird if things had turned out differently." Mocha brown looked horrified at the thought and the blonde kissed his nose in apology.

"Quit making out in the corner and get over here, we're about to watch the damn movie!" Bakura yelled, arms crossed over his chest as the Egyptian Yami whispered something that made the former thief smirk.

"How about you stop thinking and we go grab some candy before Joey eats it all?" At the brown eyed boy's nod, Malik grabbed a pale hand and led them to the couch next to their darker halves, snatching the candy bowl out of the blonde idiot's hands on the way by, everyone ready for a night of movies and sweats.

The End.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :) Hope you liked it... well I hope nobody was scarred by it in any case. I'd love to hear any comments or criticism.<p> 


End file.
